


Siblings Through and Through

by AshWinterGray



Series: Hargrove-Mayfield-Harrington Family [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Half-Siblings, Post Season 3, Scoops Ahoy, Siblings, Step-siblings, the pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Max and Billy have sort of been fixing things since the day they got home that night and Max was forced to watch Neil beat Billy to near death. She tends to his wounds, gives him a shoulder to lean on, and he watches over her. But then, they learn that Susan knows a Harrington that isn't the beloved babysitter that is Steve Harrington.Steve, on the other hand, just wants to help. In any way he can.What the three learn is ground breaking, and it just might be what saves them all.SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 LABELED INSIDE!!!!!!





	Siblings Through and Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tala_Paige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tala_Paige/gifts).



> This wasn't going to be a fix-it, and then I saw Season 3.....

“Why don’t I just take you guys to get burgers or something?” Steve pipped up, cutting of the conversation he was listening too. “It would take your mind off things.”

They were having dinner at the Byers, a sort of thing that happened on rare occasions so that Joyce (and secretly Hopper and Steve) could keep an eye on everyone. The kids had agreed to it because it meant that they could share facts easily this way, instead of connecting the dots at the last minute. It wasn’t a very comforting reason, but it had everyone presents.

And Steve had just overheard Will say that he wanted to forget everything that happened.

“You’d do that?” Will asked hesitantly.

Steve shrugged. “Course I would. So, lunch? Dinner? We could try breakfast, but I don’t think anything nearby offers burgers for breakfast.”

“I can do lunch,” Dustin pipped up as everyone else tried to get over their shock.

“Lunch sounds good,” Lucas nodded.

“I can do lunch,” Max agreed.

“Then it’s settled,” Steve grinned. “We’ll hit a diner, get lunch, and then head to my house. And since my parents aren’t home, and I’ve checked the place a billion times, it should be safe for El. Right, Hop?”

This got the intended reaction. Hopper, who had also been listening, was going to turn down the offer until there were six pairs of desperate puppy dog eyes staring at him. Hopper knew that he couldn’t say no, not with El still trapped in the cabin most of the time.

“Fine,” he grumbled, shooting Steve a look as the kids cheered.

Steve decided he regretted absolutely nothing. These kids were his life right now, and he was going to make them happy through any means necessary. If that angering scary Chief Hopper, he would do it. An army of Demodogs and possession by the Mind-Flayer couldn’t stop him.

“Oh!”

The cry of alarm was Steve’s cue to get out of the glare of the Chief. Sure, he wasn’t going to take back what he said, but that didn’t mean the Chief wasn’t terrifying. So he gladly slid into the kitchen to save dinner. No offense to Joyce. She was a wonderful mother, but she could not, for the life of her, cook a meal properly.

“Thanks, Steve,” Joyce breathed as he took over the kitchen, handing her one of the beer cans left out.

And Steve knew that he was being thanked for more than just dinner.

“Anytime Mrs. Byers,” Steve grinned.

“Steve, please,” Joyce sighed with fond exasperation. “Call me Joyce. We’ve been over this.”

“I haven’t stopped yet and I’m not stopping anytime soon, Mrs. Byers,” Steve grinned right back.

At that moment, Jonathan and Nancy finally got back with that pie Nancy had accidently left at home and all the kids were rushing to the table. Steve had to admit that he loved these nights.

\----------------------------

“Hey mom, I’m going to lunch with some friends today,” Max called as she got her allowance ready as discussed by the others. “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Billy will take you,” Neil grunted, and Max frowned at the man.

She’d never call him her step-father.

“Is anyone chaperoning you?” Susan asked, ever the worrier since she ‘snuck out’ the one time. “I don’t know if I’m comfort-”

“We have a chaperone,” Max rushed out. “He’s a friend of Dustin’s. One of m friends. He’s in high school.”

And why is a high schooler hanging out with middle schoolers?”

Max had expected this, and she turned to her father.

“When Will Byers went missing, he was dating one of his friend’s sister,” Max began. “He, his girlfriend, Will’s brother, and my friends all went looking for Will and Steve sort of became their protector. He’s one of the few people Mrs. Byers trust with her son, and he often looks after Will and our friends when Mrs. Byers and Jonathan can’t. Though I think Jonathan is coming today.”

“And what did you say his name was,” her mother hummed, more relaxed knowing her daughter wouldn’t race off.

“Steve Harrington,” Max tossed out. “Oh! I’m going to be late! Billy!”

“Right here,” Billy tried to bite back a sigh. “Come on. I’ll get you there in time.”

Max grinned at him, telling him she would buy him a milkshake as they went out the door. It was there thing now, especially after Max had witnessed Neil beating Billy after they got home late, and Billy was still somewhat drugged. She did small things to take care of him, what she could since Billy refused police help.

But if either had cared to look back, if Neil had cared to look up from his newspaper, they would have seen how pale Susan had become. And all she could think about was one word;

_Harrington._

\----------------------------

As promised, Max got home before dinner, but it was oddly tense. Billy seemed just as clueless as to why the room seemed tense and the two kept exchanging looks, trying to figure out what was wrong. It took them a little too long to realize the tension wasn’t from Neil, but from Susan, and that just caused even more confusion.

At least Neil hadn’t noticed the tension.

“That was weird,” Billy whispered as he sat beside Max on her bed, letting her treat the bruise Neil had decided to give him after dinner. “Really weird.”

“You can say that again,” Max scoffed. “Maybe she’s finally realized how much of a jerk your dad is.”

“Maybe,” Billy mumbled, sounding dejected.

Max watched her step-brother as he did that thing where he tended to shut down slowly. And it was because this process was slow that she managed to stop it from happening completely.

“I’d make her adopt you,” Max whispered to him, hand on his shoulder. “I would. I promise, I would.”

Billy chuckled sadly. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

It wasn’t some dumb promise she couldn’t keep, but she also knew there wasn’t much else she could do convince him otherwise. So she finished treating the bruises and settled against his good side, giving her the only comfort she could.

Of course, it was then that Susan had to make her entrance.

“Can I, uh, can I talk to Max,” she asked hesitantly. “Please?”

Billy shared a look with Max before giving Susan a polite nod and walking out of Max’s room. Susan took his place on Max’s bed the moment he was gone.

“He doesn’t bite, you know,” Max quipped at her mother. After all, her mother had just stood there every time Billy was beaten. “You could at least treat him as human. He is your son now. You could treat him like one, maybe actually adopt him.”

Susan looked surprised.

“You want me to do that?” Susan breathed in surprise.

“Yes,” Max stated.

Susan, to Max’s surprise, nodded. “Well, I’ll see what I can do. If you really want me too?”

Max gave a nod, knowing that no amount of verbalization would do anything. So she just gave a sharp nod. Susan gave a series of gentler nods back, still looking troubled. Max chose to wait this time.

“I want to ask you about Steve Harrington,” Susan suddenly spoke up.

Max frowned. “What about him?”

“Does he ever,” Susan bit her lip, gesturing.

“No!” Max gaped at her mother. “No! Gross mom! I’d have reported him if he did, and my friends would have done it if I didn’t.”

Susan nodded, clearly somewhat relieved by this. “And, have you ever met his father?”

Max’s frown deepened. “No, why are you asking?”

Susan fidgeted, like she did when she was trying to ignore Neil’s terrible behavior. That made Max a little too nervous.

“Harrington men, generally, aren’t very nice,” Susan tried softly. “And I just want you to be careful around this ‘Steve’ okay? Don’t let him make you do anything, no matter what his charm is like.”

Before Max could ask what was going on, or what her mother meant, Susan had stood up and left her daughter’s bedroom. It left Max frowning, and she watched Billy slink back into the room, also frowning as he sat back in Susan’s vacated spot.

“What was that about?” Billy scoffed. “Harrington’s the stupidest, nicest guy I’ve ever met.”

“She said, ‘Harrington men’ as if she had met a Harrington,” Max hummed. Then she glanced at Billy. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

A sly grin crept up Billy’s face. “They’re leaving on Sunday for another trip.”

Yeah, they were thinking the same thing.

\-------------------------------------

Steve watched as Mike, Will, and Dustin showed up at his doorstep. He was a bit confused, but he wasn’t going to comment on it either. Okay, that was a lie.

“Hi,” Steve tried slowly. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We need to get our mind off things,” Dustin stated, “and you seemed like the best option.”

Oh. Okay.

“Well, we could stay here or go somewhere,” Steve shrugged. “What’s your preference?”

The three shifted nervously, and Steve got the sense that something was wrong. More so than usual. As Steve watched them, he took a moment to study them. Dustin, his first check, looked frazzled and worried. Mike looked beyond worried, shifting his gaze from Will to Steve. And Will. Oh, Will.

“Come on, buddy,” Steve grabbed Will by his shoulder and pulled him forward. “Let’s go see what I’ve got inside, okay?”

Will was beyond pale and traumatized.

“You, uh,” Will began to ramble and stutter. “You said we could come to you, you know. And I, uh I-I needed to get away. And I just-I just couldn’t.”

“Hey,” Steve crouched to Will’s level. “Always, okay? You guys can _always_ come to me.”

Will nodded, falling into Steve and letting out a sob he must have been holding back for a long time.

“Come on,” Steve lifted Will up, motioning to the others. “I’ve got a bunch of hot chocolate, and I can probably throw some soup together. Then we’ll watch one of the movies Dustin left over.”

Mike and Dustin both looked relieved. Extremely relieved. Steve just held Will close, only setting the kid down on the counter so he could get what he needed.

“Thanks, Steve,’ Will whispered.

“Anytime.”

\-------------------------------

“Why are we doing this, again?” Lucas asked as Billy and Max dragged out boxes.

“Because if we’re right,” Max grinned at her boyfriend. “Then my mom knows one of Steve’s family members. And we want to know who.”

Lucas watched them grab the last of the boxes and slowly joined them on their odd scavenger hunt. He was still nervous around Billy, was still scared of what would happen. But Billy had given them all an apology about a week ago, and Max claimed he was trying to be better. For Max’s sake, they tried to believe her.

“What are we looking for, exactly?” Lucas questioned.

“Documents, photos, anything that might ring Harrington,” Billy hummed as he shifted through a box. “If you find something, you’ll probably know it when you see it.”

Lucas still didn’t look convinced, but he began searching a bit more thoroughly. The house was quite with various levels of concentration, and it brought along an ease that Max and Billy only got when they were together without their parents. Having Lucas there helped too, because it made Max happy, and Billy had learned he liked it when Max was happy and excited. It was moments like these that had taught Billy how to be kind again. Happy again.

“Should we put stuff back once we finished a box?” Max asked Billy, holding the last bit of stuff from one box.

“Yeah,” Billy nodded. “Try to put it back as you found it. Wouldn’t want-”

Lucas was curious as to why Billy didn’t finish his sentence, but a look crossed Max’s face that made him stop in his process of asking. Whatever it was, it wasn’t for him to know.

_“You’ve gotta respect her boundaries,” Steve had said on a day he actually gave good advice. “You know, don’t try to pry into her life if something seems wrong. Sometimes it is okay to ask about it, but there are times when you need to not ask. Let her tell you when she’s ready. But that also means you’ve got to accept that she may never tell you. And that’s okay sometimes.”_

This was definitely one of those moments where he shouldn’t ask. He knew that just by glancing at Max and Billy. He had a feeling it wasn’t Max’s secret to share either.

“Well this box was pointless,” Lucas decided to change the subject as he put stuff back. “Can you slide me that one?”

Max had a grateful expression on her face as Billy slid over the box that Lucas had pointed at. Perhaps he could do this dating thing.

A few boxes, some snacks, and a lot of goofing off later, they were down to the last five boxes with no results. At this point, they were just sort of lazing on the floor.

“We could try to check your parents’ room,” Lucas suggested.

Billy shook his head with a sigh. “No way Susan would have kept a picture or document from another guy in her room. She’s smart, not suicidal.”

Max hummed her agreement, sitting up and sliding another box towards her. Inside was a small binder type thing.

“Oh!” Max gasped as she flipped it open. “Guys, look, I found something!”

On the first page, sealed between those clear binder sheets, was a letter, welcoming Susan to a job as a secretary. For one John Harrington. The three grinned at each other, finally getting the answers they wanted. But, as they flipped through the rest of the binder, they found more than just pictures.

There were letters. Romantic letters. 

“That’s disturbing,” Lucas whispered as they read over one of John’s letters to Susan. “That’s really disturbing.”

“1969,” Billy hummed, a look crossing his face. “These were written in 1969.”

“Yeah, so?” Lucas asked skeptically.

“Steve’s a year older than me,” he stated, eyes still staring at the date. “Which means he was born in 1969.”

Max and Lucas sucked in a breath. Max couldn’t stop flipping now. Her hand flipping through each page. It couldn’t be possible. Steve had seen pictures of Steve’s mom, and he looked like a mixture of both his parents.

“Yeah, but these were written after Steve was born,” Lucas flipped back to the job offer and then the first love letter. “Like, a good three months before Steve was born.”

That did bring some relief as they continued to flip through the binder. The pictures suddenly changed from images at the office, to images at restaurants, and shows, and at tourist sights. All a little too intimate for Max’s liking. The letters didn’t stop as they approached the wedding day for both of Max’s biological parents. It made her sick.

“How far do these go,” Lucas hissed as the letters and pictures reached 1970. “Like, seriously?”

“She was having an affair,” Max breathed, her hand beginning to feel like lead. But she couldn’t stop turning pages. “She was having an affair with John Harrington.”

_Finally_ the letters stopped with a pink slip, signaling she was fired from her job. Max was somewhat relieved, of for a moment as she turned to the last two pages.

The letter made her heart skip a beat. Painfully.

“Max,” Billy whispered, reaching for her hand.

But Max had already turned to the last page. A birth certificate. Her birth certificate.

_Maxine Mayfield_

_Mother:_

_Susan Hargrove_

_Father:_

_John Harrington_

Max couldn’t breathe.

\----------------------------

It had been Lucas’ suggestion, and Billy had eagerly packed everything away except the binder as Lucas tried to pull Max out of her thoughts. When Billy was done, he grabbed the binder and Max and yelled at Lucas to get in the car. It was Lucas’ idea, and it was the best idea they had at the moment.

“I don’t want to,” Max was repeating as Lucas tried to soothe her. “I don’t want to see him. Please. I don’t want to. Please. Don’t make me see him.”

Billy clenched the wheel tighter, trying everything in his power not to speed up and spook Max.

“It’ll be okay,” Lucas told her. “Really. It will.”

Max shook her head, repeating her plea as tears slipped down her eyes.

Billy had Max and the binder in his arms again the moment they got to their destination. Lucas was already racing for the door, pounding on it quite aggressively as he shouted. Billy had only just reached the door when it swung open.

“What on Earth are you-”

Steve cut himself off as he looked over the group of people.

“We need to show you something,” Billy gripped Max and the binder tightly. “Something important.”

Max gave a harsh sob as she clung to Billy. As they all walked into the house, they noticed the other three boys, watching them carefully. They were clearly about to rush forward, ask questions, but Lucas gave a look at them that made them shut up.

“I’m going to leave you with your friends,” Billy whispered as he lowered her onto the counter beside Byers’ little brother. “Okay?”

Max nodded, trying to scrub at her tears. That was all Billy needed as he motioned to Steve that they needed to be alone. Steve, rightfully, looked uneasy, but led Billy to an office. Probably his father’s. Max’s father too…

“Just, uh,” Billy cleared his throat. “I think you should see this.”

Steve eyed the binder warily before taking it. Billy made himself comfortable in one of the chairs as he watched Steve sit on the bed and read through the binder. He saw the moment Steve saw the first few letters. Saw the point at which Steve saw the intimate photos. Like Max, Steve seemed hesitant to keep going, but he continued to flip through everything.

The moment Steve reached the last page, Billy watched as the binder fell from Steve’s grasp. It made Steve’s breath catch, as if he couldn’t remember how to breathe. And then he was looking at Billy, watching as he processed what that birth certificate meant. Because it meant everything.

“She’s my-” Steve seemed unable to speak as his eyes became a little wet. “She’s my- my sister.”

Billy nodded at him, and that was all Steve needed to race out of the office and towards the kids. By the time Billy had caught up, Steve was holding Max close as she sobbed. Steve was grinning and crying like an idiot.

“Wait,” Mike put his hands up to stop Lucas. “Steve and Max are siblings.”

“Well, half-siblings,” Dustin stated.

“Why is that important?” Mike demanded.

“Does that mean Steve and Billy are related too?” Will asked.

Steve and Billy exchanged a look. Neither were quite sure, but then Steve gave Billy a warm smile. Kind, gentle, welcoming. Billy thinks he would be okay with having Steve for his brother, even if he didn’t deserve it.

Billy wasn’t sure how it happened, but a less than an hour later saw them all parked in Steve’s living room, watching some movie Dustin and Lucas had raced to rent from the movie store. There was pizza between them, and a soup Steve had apparently thrown together earlier. It was nice, and it felt more like home than anything Billy had ever experienced since his mom left.

“You can come over whenever,” Steve told them as the kids began to head home. “Both of you. I mean it.”

Max gave Steve a tight hug, as siblings, and Billy put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Billy had a feeling that there would be more of these moments. He looked forward to them.

\----------------------------

The day they finally decided to tell Steve of Neil’s abuse towards Billy, was the day Max drove Billy in the Camaro towards Steve’s house. She was trying to hold back her tears, trying to focus on the road despite Billy’s groans and whimpers of pain. She was honestly surprised she had even made it.

“Billy,” Max whispered to her brother. “Billy, we’re here.”

Steve had obviously heard the Camaro, was making his way over with a frown. First, he saw Max in the driver’s seat, ready to scold her for brash actions. But then he saw Billy, and he was ripping open the door to the backseat.

“What happened?” Steve demanded.

“Neil, he-” Max couldn’t say anymore as she finally broke down.

Cradling Billy carefully, Steve brought him inside, placed him in a guest room with Max as he went to find supplies. Max, however, seemed used to the abuse and easily treated Billy’s wounds with Steve’s help only occasionally.

“I don’t want either of you in that house,” Steve hissed.

“Steve,” Max tried.

“No! Max, he’s hurting him,” Steve protested before Max could do anything. “And is your mother even _doing_ anything?”

“She adopted him,” Max whispered softly. “She got custody of him.”

It was true, Susan had kept her promise and gotten custody of Billy legally. If she decided to divorce Neil, which was doubtful, then she could legally take Billy.

“Is that really enough,” Steve growled.

No, it wasn’t.

“She doesn’t know yet,” Max whispered. “She doesn’t know that we know.”

Max hadn’t yet been able to bring herself to tell her mother that she knew that her “father” wasn’t her real father. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell her mother that she knew Steve was her brother by blood, or that she and Billy were practically Steve’s family now. She wasn’t sure how her mother would react.

“Max,” Billy whimpered in his sleep. “Max.”

“I’m here, Billy,” Max grabbed his hand. “I’m right here.”

“Safe?”

“Yes, we’re with Steve,” Max whispered. “Do you remember?”

“Harring’on?” Billy slurred. “He’s your bro’her. Do you ‘hink he’ll be my bro’her too?”

“Yeah,” Max nodded gently. “Yeah, I think he will.”

Steve was at Billy’s other side, gripping Billy’s other hand. “You’re already my brother, Billy.”

Billy gave a lazy smile before he fell asleep.

“He’d never agree to it,” Max whispered after what felt like hours of watching Billy’s chest rise and fall. “He’d never agree to just do that. His father is the only link he has to his mom.”

Steve hated it, didn’t think the reason was valid enough, but there was little he could do. Because Max was right, Billy couldn’t just lose one of the only ties he still had with his mother. Even if that tie was a stupid, lying, abusive, manipulative, old man.

And that was putting it lightly.

With nothing better to do, Steve decided it was best to just take his frustration out on some sandwiches so that Billy and Max had something to eat when they were ready. He tried to be gentle, but that was difficult when all he wanted to do was beat Neil with his nail-bat. But he the sandwiches still turned out okay, he ate one just to make sure. So that was a plus.

\-------------------------

“You should totally apply for lifeguard duty or something,” Steve hummed at Billy as they flipped through the newspaper for jobs. “I mean, come on man. Get a tan, yell at kids, look hot in front of a bunch of girls. It’ll be perfect for you.”

Billy snorted. “Yeah right. That sounds just great, Steve.”

“I’m serious,” Steve stated. “You’d be a great lifeguard. Tell him Max.”

Max, who wasn’t paying attention and was reading through comics with Dustin, Lucas, and Will, simply gave a half-hearted nod. Steve, however, was grinning as if he had won the lottery.

“Fine, if it will make you happy, I’ll apply for the job,” Billy gave a dramatic sigh, unable to hide his smile.

Steve and Max were honestly the best parts of his life, and he found he smiled more with them. He’d met El too, their odd little friend, and she seemed nice. Steve loved all the kids to death, but it was clear he and Dustin were the closest.

“Any idea what you’re going to apply for?” Billy questioned.

Steve gave a half-hearted shrug. “Probably that Scoops Ahoy place, or just somewhere in the mall opening up. I don’t know.”

Steve’s father, the absolute jerk he was (and Max’s father too) had been furious that Steve hadn’t gotten into college. He was still letting Steve live at the house, thankfully due to an argument with Steve’s mother, but Steve had been cut off. Steve was, surprisingly, handling rather well. The college thing had just severely disappointed Steve.

“You’ll find something,” Billy slapped a hand to Steve’s back. “And maybe you’ll find a girl too.”

Steve gave a half-smile but didn’t look convinced.

“I’m glad you’re my brother,” Steve whispered so only Billy would hear. “I don’t know what I’d do without you and the kids. Mostly you, Max, and Dustin.”

“Hey!” Dustin suddenly called. “Hey! Steve! If you get that job at Scoops Ahoy, could maybe sneak us into movies?”

“NO!” Steve protested. “That is not happening!”

Billy barked a laugh, and Steve looked at him accusingly, mumbling something about taking back his comment. But then the kids that were present were laughing too, and the look of utter betrayal on Steve’s face just made Billy laugh far harder.

“You’ll get the job,” Billy nudged Steve. “Don’t worry.”

They were brothers with their annoying younger sister. And that meant they were family. And family, real family, takes care of each other.

\---------------------------------

“Hey Harrington,” Billy greeted as he walked into the ice cream place.

“Go die in a hole, Billy,” Steve hissed between his teeth.

“No can do,” he chuckled.

Billy kept grinning as Steve glared. Then, quite suddenly, a girl showed up, also wearing one of those terrible outfits, and took over Steve’s place at the register.

“I really would prefer that there not be a fight,” the girl, whose name tag read Robin, quipped and glared at them. “So I’ll be taking your order and you guys are going to keep away from each other.”

Billy put his hands up in mock surrender and gave Robin his order. Billy and Steve were no strangers to the rumors that had spread about them. Billy would admit that he started most of them. But their friendship (brotherly bond) was not obvious to most. It wasn’t some grand secret (not like Max being Steve’s half-sister). Only the kids knew of their friendship. Not even Chief Hopper, Mrs. Byers, Jonathan, or Nancy new. It wasn’t a secret, but they weren’t open about it either.

“Jerk,” he heard Robin hiss as she scooped his order.

Billy might have taken it to heart had Steve not sent him a subtle wink over her head. He then leaned down and whispered something into Robin’s ear. Her had snapped up and she gave Steve a _look_ , but Steve just kept talking. Understanding and realization seemed to cross her face as whatever Steve said settled into her mind.

“Whatever,” Robin huffed, casting Billy an apologetic look. “I still make these better than you do.”

Then it was Steve’s turn to laugh and throw his hands up in mock surrender as Robin finished her job.

“Don’t even think about it,” Steve snapped as Billy tried to put money in the tip jar. “That’s a terrible idea.”

Robin gave him another _look._

“I’ll explain later,” Steve told her. “But seriously, Hargrove. Don’t.” 

Of course Steve would think logically. Billy had been saving up to talk to his mother, even if it was one last time. But she had moved away, and he was unsure where. They found out that if they bribed the post office with enough money, they could at least get an idea of where she was. Max and Steve kept insisting on helping, but Billy kept turning them down.

And with his dad trying to send him to the hospital most days, it hasn’t been easy.

“Steve!” the shout of familiar kids screamed as the three turned towards the sound. All of them except El (who had odd rules) and Dustin (who had left for summer camp a week prior) were cheering excitedly. “Steve! Steve! Steve!”

“I already said no!” Steve snapped. “I am not sneaking you idiots into the movies!”

Of course, that was when Mike had to drop a perfectly logical argument, that Max and Lucas backed up. And then it was completely overpowered by Will’s puppy dog eyes, and despite the fact that the kid had hit puberty, you couldn’t say no to Will.

“Just do it,” Robin sighed. “Before I get a headache.”

Billy grinned as he watched Steve lead them to the back, hissing instructions with insults all the way to the back door. And it had Billy grinning as he took a bite of his ice cream. And, yeah, Robin did make a good sundae.

\--------------- Spoilers Begin Now ------------

Steve was going to regret it; he knew he would regret it. But he had a feeling he knew why Billy’s Camaro was racing towards Nancy and the other car. So he shoved his foot onto the gas. And the next thing he knew, the Todfther was ramming into Billy’s Camaro. And then there was a monster. Jonathan pulled the other car up next to them, yelled at them to get in, and Robin obeyed.

But Steve only had eyes for his brother.

“Steve! No!”

But Steve had already grabbed Billy as the monster started to draw forward, and he shoved Billy closer to the flames, making Billy and the creature scream. That was all Steve needed as he slid Billy over his shoulders and dashed to the car.

He was going to be in serious pain later.

Robin got the hint and crawled up beside Lucas and Will as Jonathan began to floor-it. Everyone was yelling at him, but Steve had only eyes (one swollen and one still blurry on occasions) for Billy. For his brother.

And after a second, Billy jerked up, tried to grab Steve. But Steve was quicker. Steve was pretty sure that adrenaline mixed with whatever drugs (LSD or something) was not good for a person. But this was Billy. And Billy was obviously possessed, and Max was who knows where.

“Billy,” Steve screamed. “Billy, it’s me! It’s me, Steve! Billy! It’s me! It’s your brother!”

Billy’s whole body suddenly went still, and those dark eyes locked on Steve, lifeless, but with something like recognition.

There was yelling on the walkie, but Steve and Billy were only focused on each other.

“Happy memories,” Will was saying. “Bring up happy memories.”

“You remember me, yeah?” Steve tried, still holding Billy down in case this didn’t work. “You know, I don’t know if Max ever told you, but that day you first came over after what Neil did to you, has been doing to you, you asked her if I would be your brother too. The two of us, we both sat by your side, watching you sleep to make sure you were okay, and it was then that I knew you were my brother. Even if we were never related by blood.”

The veins, those disgusting black veins, were starting to retreat. And Steve was smiling at Billy.

“Do you remember that day you said you wanted to find your mom,” Steve continued. “You told me that she was so pretty, with long blonde hair, and she used to take you to the beach. I bet she looked just like you. She used to wear dresses to the beach, one in particular, do you remember? You told me it was white with a red and blue flower. And that she had this sun hat with a blue ribbon that she loved. And you wanted to find her again because you love her, and you were happy, and you wanted that back.”

Steve let out a sad laugh.

“You told us you were going to get a job,” Steve continued. “You were going to try to find her. Remember? Whatever it took, but you, the idiot that you were, you wouldn’t let us help. I had to stop you from putting your money in the tip jar. Remember?”

There were tears in Billy’s eyes, like he was trying so hard, but the Mind-Flayer still had a hold too deep. Steve wasn’t going to give up yet. Outside, the monster was screaming. Dustin was singing with some girl that had to be Suzie, but Steve wasn’t done yet. He had to save Billy.

“Do you remember what you told us a month ago,” Steve whispered, unable to stop his own tears now. “Max and I, we surprised you, went behind your back and got that address with our own money. You were so mad at us, and we couldn’t figure out why.”

Steve laughed, watching as the tears streamed further down his face.

“You were so mad,” he continued. “But you weren’t. Not really. You ended up admitting that you didn’t need your mom anymore. That she wasn’t important because she left. Max was so surprised, she asked if you still wanted happiness. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hug anyone before, but you held Max close and told her that she was your family. Then you looked at me and told me that I was you family too. Max and I were sobbing like a bunch of girls, and you were trying so hard not to cry too.”

Billy let out a shaky breath, the veins nearly gone.

“I,” Billy tried. “I didn’t-I didn’t mean. To. Please.”

“I believe you,” Steve promised. “I believe you Billy. I do, but you’ve got to fight this or it will make you do more bad things.”

“Does,” Billy swallowed, whether from the veins or his silent sobs, Steve didn’t know. “Does Max. Does Max-Max know?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded at Billy. “She knows it wasn’t your fault.”

“That’s why we locked you in the sauna,” Lucas pipped up gently. “We were trying to save you. But it got smarter.”

Billy was still watching Steve, still sobbing, but those sobs had become screams.

“I want it out!” Billy begged. “Please, Steve! Please! I’m scared! Please!”

Steve shifted so that he was holding Billy to his chest. They needed to get it out. Somehow.

“No!” Nancy cried. “It’s turning around! Why is it turning around?”

“Eleven,” Billy whispered. “It wants Eleven. Steve, you have to do something. I’ll kill her. Please!”

_I’ll kill her._

“Ask Dustin where we should go to get this out,” Steve turned to the others. “Now!”

_“Of course a sauna wouldn’t work,”_ Dustin quipped over the radio. _“You need something with more heat. Like when you heat up the cabin with Will.”_

“Then what do we do?” Robin demanded. “We have to get this _thing_ out of Billy.”

The veins hadn’t returned, but they were having difficulty trying to find a way to save Billy.

_“Hold on,”_ Dustin said. _“I think better with Suzie.”_ A few seconds later and… _“Hey, Suzie-poo. Sorry, I accidently landed on the nozzle. Clumsy me.”_

 _“Don’t worry about it Dusty-bun,”_ Suzie responded, and Billy snorted _. “Are you alright?”_

 _“Yeah, yeah,”_ Dustin responded quickly. _“Just my best friend, Steve, you remember him right?”_

 _“Yes, I do,”_ Suzie chirped, suddenly excited. _“Is he there with you?”_

 _“Sort of,”_ Dustin responded. _“Say hi, Steve!”_

Robin was kind enough to put the walkie towards Steve. “Hey Suzie. I’ve heard a lot about you. And you have a lovely voice.”

_“Aw, thanks!”_ Suzie gushed. _“You were write, Dusty-bun. He is sweet.”_

 _“Yeah,”_ Dustin voice clearly held a grin. But then it shifted. _“Okay. Okay. So, Steve’s brother has been possessed and we know the best way to remove the thing inside of him is with intense heat. But they put him in a sauna and it didn’t work.”_

The line was silent for a moment. _“Dustin, what’s going on?”_

 _“The world is ending, Suzie-poo,”_ Dustin reiterated. _“And part of the problem is the thing inside my friends brother. The other half is weird conspiracies, corrupt government, and a lot of other things. I really just need to tell you all this in person. Steve! You need to take me to Utah so I can see my girlfriend.”_

Steve grabbed the walkie. “If you figure out how to get this _thing_ out of Billy, I will personally drive you to see Suzie at least once a month for the year and maybe longer.”

Suzie squealed excitedly on the other end. _“Okay, so if you used a sauna, it probably wasn’t hot enough because it only reaches about 200_ _°F. But if you add more heat to the sauna, then you might have some luck.”_

 _“Suzie, you are a genius,”_ Dustin praised. _“I love you so much.”_

Steve did not care to listen to the rest of the lover’s exchange as he directed Jonathan back to the mall, the direction they were headed to anyways.

“Okay, I’ll take Billy to the sauna, grab a heater and what not, and then over heat that room like crazy. You guys distract the monster, fine El, Max, and Mike, and get out of there.”

There were nods, as they skidded to a stop in the parking lot.

“You’re hurt,” Billy whispered as he heard Steve gasp halfway down the hallway to the sauna room. “Steve. You’re hurt. What happened?”

“Stupid Russians with their stupid torture techniques,” Steve hissed as he got Billy into the sauna room. “Just hold on, okay?”

Billy was wide eyed as Steve began to strap him down, but he didn’t complain. In fact, he was looking over Steve, noticing the way his body twitched and flinched at every movement. He’d heard that there were Russians, but the Mind-Flayer hadn’t cared. Hadn’t realized what that meant. And now those communists had hurt his brother?

No, he had to keep himself in check. He couldn’t lose control.

“I’m sorry,” Steve was whispering like a prayer. “So sorry. I’m sorry.”

When Billy was secure, Steve stepped out and turned up the sauna. Then, using a power strip, some extension cords, and a bunch of stolen heaters, he shoved them in the sauna and turned them on. Once he was sure the door was secure, he took a blow-torch to the heat dial and lit it on fire, watching as the heater went beyond that of the angry red, spinning slowly out of control as it couldn’t take the heat.

There were fireworks in the mall, all going off. And Billy was screaming, screaming in such agony that Steve nearly stopped. But he needed his brother back. After what felt like hours, the thing slowly tumbled out of Billy as both a disgusting sludge and a misty black. And then Billy was vomiting up black sludge.

“Don’t stop!” Billy cried out. “Please don’t stop! It’s not gone yet!”

Steve’s breathing hitched as the black mist began to catch on fire and burn, as the gunk began to melt and squirm, as more goop fell from Billy’s lips. Then, Billy fell limp as the last of the black sludge came up, the mist burned, and the gunk became nothing more than ash.

Steve was in the room in seconds, grabbing Billy, even as he cried out from the obvious burns he had gained, and dragged him out of that room.

“Steve,” Billy whimpered. “Steve?”

“I’m here,” Billy promised. “I’m here. I promise I’m here.”

“Max?” Billy begged. “Please. Max? Where?”

“I don’t know,” Steve stated, his injuries catching up to him now that adrenaline was fading. “I don’t know. But, we’ll find her.”

He tried to stand, but he pitched forward, unable to truly move. The Russians did not mess around. Steve felt as if his body was both on fire and shutting down at the same time.

“Steve,” Billy whimpered again, but Steve couldn’t move.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered as the pain finally became too much and he blacked out again.

“Steve!”

\--------------------------------

It had been Nancy and Lucas who had told Doctor Owens about what had happened. Jonathan had run off somewhere, trying to find the sauna room, and Will had gone to the elevator where his mom had disappeared so that they could find her, Hopper, and Bauman. No one had seen Max, Mike, or El yet. And they feared the worst.

_“Come on! Anyone!”_ Dustin was yelling into his radio. Suzie and Erica were both waiting with baited breaths for a response from their heroes, and Dustin had taken the time to explain some of what had happened over the last two years on a different channel. _Steve! Billy! Joyce! Hopper! Dang it! Max! Mike! Where are you guys!? El! Come on!”_

 _“Dusty,”_ Suzie whispered.

“I can’t,” Dustin sobbed. “I can’t lose anyone else. Not after Bob. Not after we almost lost Will last year and El before that. They can’t be dead. They can’t.”

Meanwhile, Jonathan had finally turned a corner to see a charred looking Billy hunched over a limp Steve and sobbing.

“He was hurt,” Billy babbled when Jonathan called to him. “The Russians-they tortured him! Hurt him! He was hurt and he kept going! And the thing-he got it out-but he was hurt and he won’t wake up. Why won’t he wake up?”

Two stretchers were called for immediately, and both Billy and Steve were whisked away. Lucas with Billy, and Nancy with Steve. Jonathan waited beside Will as they raided the underground tunnels. There was still no sign of Mike, Max, or El either.

“We’ve got Steve and Billy,” Will was talking into a walkie he had stolen from a store. “They’re both unconscious, but are on their way to the hospital.”

_“Oh, thank goodness,”_ came Suzie’s voice. _See Dusty-bun. They’re okay.”_

 _“Yeah, yeah,”_ Dustin let out a pained laugh. _“You’re always right, Suize-poo.”_

Then the elevator came back up, and Murray Bauman came out first. Joyce came out next, looking frazzled as she raced towards her sons, who ran right into her. When they pulled away, they stared at the others, Hopper being led to a paramedic, El in the arms of a solider as she whimpered. Mike and Max were there too, both bloody and beat up, but still on their feet. Will relayed the message to Dustin and told him that Owens was coming to get him to bring him to the others.

“We had to jump on the Russian guy,” Mike was explaining as the three kids sat together on Hopper’s bed in the ambulance, while Will, Joyce, and Jonathan sat on a bench thing. Robin had been asked to stay with Owens and Bauman to get Dustin and Erica. And so she could give an account of what happened on her side with Steve, Dustin, and Erica. “Like, Max grabbed some sort of gun and just wailed on him with the butt of it, he was so surprised to see kids there.”

“And then Mike got on his back, and the guy tried to throw him against the railing,” Max continued, just as excitedly. “But Hopper managed to lift his gun, yelled at Mike to jump! And Hopper fired a shot!”

“The first shot missed,” Mike added. “But that was a good thing, because then we had to get Hopper on the side closer to the keys and not the gate or he would have been trapped. And that was a bad idea, so we dragged him over, and he shot another shot and the Russian guy got a bullet in his head.”

“And then he fell into the machine,” Max explained. “And if we hadn’t pulled Hopper out of the way, he would have been trapped on the wrong side. So then we raced back up to the room where Joyce let us in, and then Joyce and El turned the keys together. And BOOM! The whole machine just blew up!”

“Fun!” El grinned.

“The fact that you guys find this fun and exciting is disturbing,” Hopper groaned. “Now let me sleep, I got beat up by a Russian twice in the last two days. I am not in the mood.”

Will and Jonathan paled.

“You weren’t the only one,” Will whispered.

“What?”

Will couldn’t help but lock eyes with Max as the story of what they knew tumbled past his lips. Max only grew paler and paler as she learned of what her brothers had gone through. By the time they got to the hospital, Max was trying to bolt inside so she could see her brothers, sobbing as a paramedic and Joyce tried to soothe her and assure her. It wasn’t enough.

\-----------------------------------

They checked over Max, staring at the bruises she had acquired from fighting the Russian guy, and then she was left to wait in a room alone. Waiting for news on Steve and Billy as Joyce _promised_ she would come get her as soon as they were in their own waiting rooms. Lucas was on her bed, sitting there with a blank expression, and Dustin and Erica were on a couch close by. Robin, Steve’s new friend, was pacing outside in the hallway, also waiting.

“Max.”

Her head snapped up as she looked to see Joyce in the doorway, looking worn out, still clad in the Russian guard uniform.

“Billy’s in one of the rooms now,” she told her. “And he’s awake.”

Lucas helped Max off the bed, and then Dustin helped her tug along the IV drip full of pain meds as Lucas helped her limp behind Joyce. Erica had elected to stay with Robin, who was biting her lip nervously. Jonathan, Nancy, and Will were on a bench, Nancy and Jonathan already asleep as Will waited for his mother to come sit back down.

Max slunk into the room, leaning heavily on Lucas as she watched the rise and fall of Billy’s chest. Listened to his heartbeat on the monitor. His eyes were open too, staring at her.

“Billy,” she breathed, tears in her eyes.

Billy was covered in bandages, and what skin that could be seen was red, like he’d been sunburned. Max wasn’t sure where to touch him, but she needed to reach out, needed to feel her brother.

“Max,” he whispered, hand coming up to tug teasingly at her braids. Her breath hitched as she realized how weak the tug was. If she hadn’t been watching, he wouldn’t have noticed. But then his hand rested on her cheek. “Max. Forgive me? Please?”

“It wasn’t you, Billy!” Max surged forward, curling into Billy’s chest, even as he hissed in pain. “It wasn’t you! You had nothing to do with it! It was that _thing!_ It wasn’t you! You have to believe that! Please! It wasn’t you! I believed you back at the pool sauna, now you have to believe it now!”

She was crying, and Billy was crying and she heard Dustin sniff behind her.

“Max. Max. Max.” Billy kept repeating. “Max. Max. Max.”

It was like he couldn’t say anything else. Like if he said her name enough, he would realize that he wasn’t dreaming. Max just clutched tighter.

“Steve?” Billy suddenly asked. “Where is Steve?”

Max pulled back, wiping away her tears.

“He’s still in surgery,” Max hiccupped. “He, uh, it was really bad Billy. It was already bad because of the torture, but then he crashed the car and tried to carry you around. And Robin said he had to hold you down. It was bad, really bad.”

“No,” Billy shook his head, voice breaking as it had at the pool sauna. “No, please. Max, please. Not Steve. Please not Steve.”

“Hey,” Max whispered. “He’s alive. He’s still alive. He just lost a lot of blood, and a few lungs collapsed. And he’s going to have a serious concussion. But he’ll be okay. The doctors are sure of it.”

“Please,” Billy whimpered. “Not my brother. Please.”

“It’s okay, Billy. He’ll be okay.”

\---------------------------

“Max, sweetie,” a gentle voice calls as she is shaken awake. “Max. He’s awake now.”

The sun is peeking through a crack in the curtains, hitting just below the bed, but still enough to make Max blink back at it. Billy has her held firmly against his chest, even in sleep, and she has to slink out of his grasp.

It takes her a little too long to realize what Nancy had just told her.

She looks up hopefully at Nancy, earning a smile and a nod from the girl. But then Max’s expression falls as she looks to Billy in worry. Nancy seems to understand.

“Hold on,” Nancy tells her. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

Max settles back against Billy’s chest, desperate for something. Anything. For some sign that she can still have Billy and Steve. For a sign that both of her brothers are going to live their stupid lives. With her.

Billy shifts, groans, and locks his blue eyes with her own blue eyes. Max can’t help but smile at him, letting out a laugh as he grins lazily back, clearly drugged out of his mind on pain killers.

Then the door opens, and looking rather dazed is one Steve Harrington, also drugged out of his mind, more so than Billy, but he grins at them both as couple of nurses drop him off, let him settle as close to Billy as they can make the beds touch.

“Thank you,” Max breathed to the nurses as she gripped both of her brother’s hands on her own. “Thank you. Thank you.”

The nurses don’t respond, and Max was left to sob into her brother’s hands.

\--------------------------------

On July 7th, 1985, the parents of the children are allowed to come in and see their children. The cover story is that the kids had gone to pester Steve about joining them at the fair and had dragged Nancy and Jonathan with them. Steve, who was finishing up a late clean up due to a late delivery with his co-worker, Robin, were still in the mall. Billy went to find Max, and Joyce and Hopper went to find the other kids. Hence, why the group was all in the mall when the explosions started, and the mall was destroyed. Billy, Steve, and Chief Hopper did their best to protect the kids. Billy got hit by a bomb blast, burning and scaring him. Steve had tried to save Jane, who’s leg got slashed open, and had nearly died in the process. And Hopper had tried to make an escape plan, which ended in his current state.

At least, that was their cover story. That was what their parents had been told.

“I’m fine mom,” Mike hissed as Karen hugged him tightly. “Ow. Ow. Ow. Really, I’m-Ow-fine.”

“I was so worried about you both,” Mrs. Sinclair gushed over her kids. “When you didn’t show up for Uncle Jeff’s party…”

“We’re okay, Mom,” Lucas promised. “Really. I’ve got a few scrapes, but Steve and Robin made Erica put on make-shift protective gear.”

“It was fun,” Erica grinned. “Until the explosion stuff happened. But it was fun. I got to wear a helmet with flashlights. And I got to crawl around in the airducts to hide and try to find a way out for everybody. We totally would have died if not for me.”

“That’s my baby girl,” Mrs. Sinclair beamed at her.

Lucas just rolled his eyes. Just a few feet away, Dustin was hugging his mother tightly, telling her that he had managed to get Suzie on the radio a “day” prior and that he had just been so excited to tell Steve that he made his radio work that he hadn’t noticed the danger. Claudia told him it wasn’t his fault. Hopper sat in a corner, “lightly” talking with Flo as they both eyed the door leading to where Steve and Billy were in beds, Max between them.

It had been El’s idea to update the “three-inches-rule” to the “three-feet-rule” so that they could make sure nothing happened. Callahan and Powell were also at angels where they could see inside the door. And El was in Hopper’s lap. Glaring.

“Son,” Neil was stiff, aware of the fact he was being watched. “May I ask why you and your sister are with this teen?”

“Because he’s my brother,” Max quipped back. “They’re both my brothers.”

Neil raised an eyebrow at this, but Susan was eyeing her daughter warily.

“This is my brother,” Max continued, her gaze shifted to her mother. “Steve Harrington. My half-brother.”

Susan’s legs gave out from under her, and Neil was suddenly eyeing his wife. But Max didn’t seem to care.

“So what was the real reason you divorced my dad, huh, mom?” Max hissed. “Was it because you two couldn’t stand each other, or was it because he found out about the affair.”

“Max,” Susan began. “I don’t know what this-this _boy_ told you, but-”

“His name is Steve!” Max screamed at her mother. “And he never told me anything! I found out on my own because you kept those stupid love notes and pictures in a freaking binder with my birth-certificate in a box in our dang house!”

“Max,” Billy tried to soothe.

“And were you ever even going to tell me that my dad wasn’t even my dad?!” she snapped. “Huh? Mom? Were you? Because I would have loved to know!”

“Max,” Steve tried this time, the two brothers exchanging a look. “Max. Please.”

“Is that why you chose Neil, the abuse jerk he is?!” Max was not stopping anytime soon. “To, what, punish yourself?! Or do you really just think it’s okay to ignore the fact that he beats up his own son!? And what if it had been me!? Huh!? What if Neil hit me next!? Because he apparently had no problem with beating up his first wife either! Did you know that mo-!”

Max suddenly went sailing across the room, and both Billy and Steve bolted out of their beds as Hopper, Callahan, and Powell tackled Neil to the ground. Frantic, grunting, and clearly in pain, Steve and Billy clawed and stumbled their way to Max.

There was blood on the wall, blood in her hair, and both boys screamed for help as doctors and nurses rushed in. Susan was trapped there, staring at the scene in absolute horror. She was soon escorted from the hospital.

\--------------------------

She was warm, and there were strong arms wrapped around her, scratchy with bandages. When she opened her eyes, she was wrapped in Billy’s embrace as he slept, Steve close by in a separate bed, also asleep but gripping her hands.

She shifted in their grasp and was met with the warm gaze of Joyce Byers.

“Hey, sweetie,” she cooed gently. “You’ve got a bad gash on you’re head, but the doctors said you’d be fine.”

Max gave a nod, wincing at the movement. “Neil?”

“In jail,” Joyce whispered. “You’re confession was recorded. By Nancy and Jonathan. They checked Neil’s records, got in touch with Billy’s mother to ask about her account. She gave a full testimony.”

Max was more than relieved. “My mom?”

“Banned from the hospital, but not incriminated,” Joyce hummed as she brushed back Max’s hair. “Billy refused to press charges against her. She’s waiting for you both at home when it’s time.”

Max wasn’t sure she was okay with that. Not after she had practically left Billy alone.

“And Billy’s mom?” Max begged, hoping.

“Coming,” Joyce smiled. “Billy talked to her for over an hour on the phone yesterday. Telling her about you and Steve. He seemed more at ease after that.”

Max nodded, curling into Billy and noticing the dry tear tracks. She gently brushed them away, noticing his skin was staring to heal. He had odd scars now, but he was still strong, despite his ordeal. He leaned into her touch, snuggling her closer as she gripped Steve’s hand tighter.

She had her brothers, and that was okay.

\---------------------------------

“Will you go with her?” Steve asked Billy, watching Billy’s mother talk to Joyce about something. “Back to California?”

“I don’t know,” Billy admitted. “I want too, but…”

Steve eyed Billy curiously. This was all Billy had ever wanted, and he couldn’t think what was holding Billy back.

“My mom left once,” Billy stated as he and Steve soaked in the sun on an old picnic table as the seven kids raced about the place. “She left, and I love having her back, but…”

“But…”

“But I have family here too,” Billy stated, looking to Max and then to Steve. “And even when I was possessed and trying to kill that family, they still fought for me. They never ran away from me. Not once. They never left.”

Steve watched as Billy was suddenly dragged away by El and Max to help them get back at the boys. Billy ended up lifting Erica up on his shoulders so she could get one of them with a water gun. Pools weren’t a thing for them anymore, any of them. Too many bad things happened around pools.

But Billy and Max. The two of them had been living with Steve since the discharge. Billy’s mother had been living with them too. And they had often talked about getting an apartment. The only reason they hadn’t yet was because they had been so sure Billy wanted to go back with his mom.

Now. Well, they were siblings. Siblings through and through.


End file.
